maryversefandomcom-20200214-history
Top 10 "It" Girls
Top 10 "It" girls in novels and fanfiction stories written by Maryam Wells. 7. 6. Carmen Rodriguez from Power Rangers: Thunderstorm 5. Cassie Matthews from Teen Witch of Santa Mira 4. Tanzie Rollins from 'Sisterly Love 3. Kayla Thomas from Power Rangers Galactic Force Having a cool-girl nature, Kayla Thomas took the spot of "It" girl thanks to her appearance on Power Rangers Galactic Force. Starting off in the first episode, she already has the qualities. She is already the most popular girl in school, a fashionista, the captain of school cheerleading squad, and is well liked by most of her peers. When Power Rangers Galactic Force debut, viewers paid attention to the then 17-year-old cheerleader morphing into the Blue Galactic Force Power Ranger. Kayla became a fan favorite with little teens and tweens. Girls adored Kayla's fashionable outfits she has worn whenever she's at school or battling monsters that tried to destroy her town. After Power Rangers Galactic Force ended, Kayla appeared in Power Rangers Jungle Fury: Part 2, as a college student majoring in fashion design and falling for Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger, R.J. In Power Rangers Super Samurai: Part 2, Kayla began to fall for Samurai Gold Ranger Antonio Garcia, a teammate of her sister, Jaycee's. In Power Rangers Super Megaforce, Kayla is shown to have a caring side when she counsels female sixth ranger, Heather. Kayla's caring, in combination of fashion choices and being a positive role-model to girls makes her the most defining "It" girl on our list. 2. Megan Healy from Double Trouble Megan Healy took on the title of "It" girl after the new hit novel series, Double Trouble hit bookstores and became a best-seller. Megan was one half of the Healy twins who were always hanging out together, shared the same room, but Megan was the breakout "It" girl in the series. She was always a schemer, by manipulating her "good girl" twin sister, Jenny into crazy trouble that made readers laugh. Throughout the Double Trouble series, Megan was very popular in the books and with readers. Her shiny, silky brown hair, cute face, and somewhat muscular form made her especially popular with boys. The fact that she was a very hot, attractive cheerleader also helped her popularity. 1. Nikki Merrick from All About Us Nikki Merrick reign the title "It" girl thanks to the popular book series, All About Us. She was appearing in fashionable outfits in every chapter and always hanging out with her three best friends, Alicia Alcott, Sierra Jennings, and Kristy Castelli. Although, she is a selfish, spoiled rich girl, Nikki has a softer side when it comes to friends and family. She sometimes had conflicts with her friends, she loves them. Because of her status as the "It" girl, Nikki had her own spin-off series, Nikki in the City, where Nikki moves to New York to intern at a fashion magazine. She moves in with her rich aunt and mentors her twin cousins who attend Middleton Academy. Throughout the All About Us series, Nikki was a popular character with readers. Her silky blonde hair, blue-green eyes, pretty face, and stylish outfits made her the most fashionable character to date.